


"𝐑𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐌𝐲 𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞"

by kunimihael



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crack, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Drinking, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Harems, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplaying Character, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Smoking, Social Media, Spoilers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimihael/pseuds/kunimihael
Summary: ━━━ ❝ ( 𝐕𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐔𝐒 𝐌𝐂𝐘𝐓 / 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐗 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑 ) ❞ ˎˊ˗&& ❝ 𝐉𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐇𝐎𝐖 𝐌𝐀𝐍𝐘 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐒 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐈 𝐍𝐄𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐎 𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐌𝐄, 𝐓𝐎 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐈𝐓 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐕𝐄𝐍? ❞ ━━━
Kudos: 21





	"𝐑𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐌𝐲 𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞"

## 𝐈 𝐍𝐄𝐄𝐃 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐑𝐄𝐌𝐄𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑 𝐌𝐄 :( !

©┊❛ [ 𝐁𝐘 @ / 𝐊𝐔𝐍𝐈𝐌𝐈𝐇𝐀𝐄𝐋 ! ] ❜┊˚ 𝐎𝐍𝐋𝐘 𝐎𝐍 𝐀𝐎𝟑 :: 𝐃𝐄𝐂 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎

↳ ੈ‧₊˚ ꒰ 𝐯𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬 ! 𝐦𝐜𝐲𝐭 / 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐱 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 ꒱ؘ ❝ 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐍𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐒 𝐔𝐒𝐄𝐃 :: 𝐒𝐇𝐄/𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐘 ❞

𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐔𝐒 :: ✩‧₊˚ :: 𝐎𝐍-𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆

ೃ⋆｡∘.✧*｡∘˚.

**—** **—** **—**

**⇢ ˗ˏˋ ( 𝐒𝐘𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐒𝐈𝐒 ) ࿐ྂ ➴**

**❝ 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. ❞**

**𝐈𝐓'𝐒 𝐁𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐀 𝐅𝐄𝐖 𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐇𝐒** since [Y/N] had joined or even mentioned anything about the very familiar role-playing server; the Dream SMP. After finally logging back in, making a rather grand entrance with the one and only Technoblade, the entirety of their large fanbase(s) couldn’t be more joyful. What will be in store for this growing Twitch streamer and YouTuber?

**(** **In-Game )** The shape-shifting mother of a hybrid fox, who has been presumed dead for more than a decade, has traveled back to the SMP. Claiming to receive a letter about her and Wilbur’s only child, Fundy. She arrives right after the big election with two of L’Manberg’s biggest political parties; POG2020 versus SWAG2020. Then Wilbur Soot fails to gain the trust _or_ can’t even be able to trust his ex-wife and elder brother; as only the worse take place. For at most, many seem to find his sanity to be held by a single thread.

**—** **—** **—**

✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡˚.∘⋆˚.

**┏━━━━━** **( 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆 — 𝐓𝐇𝐄 [ 𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐍 ] 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓 ) ━━━━━┓**

**─── 𝐘/𝐍 𝐋𝐮𝐜𝐢𝐥𝐟𝐞𝐫-𝐒𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐞 :: [ 𝐌𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐋𝐮𝐜𝐢𝐥𝐟𝐞𝐫 ] ───**

( STREAMING ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/mslucilfer ) ⋮⋮ 21 , SHE/HER ; THEY/THEM

minecraft ign | Lucilfer , MsY/N — tiktok | @ y/nbaeasf ( Y/N <3 )

twitter | @ HATEZURGUTZ ( y/n !! ) , @ luc1lfertoo ( n/n ) , @ noty/n ( ur fav. e-girl )

instagram | @ hatezurgutz ( y/n <3 )

discord | adoringyu#0666 ( y/n ) , discord.com/invite ( Y/N’s Phantom Troupe )

⋆｡˚.✧∘* ೃ .

**─── 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐦 𝐆𝐨𝐥𝐝 :: [ 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐒𝐨𝐨𝐭 , 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐌𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐜 ]───**

( STREAMS ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/wilbursoot ) ⋮⋮ 24 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | JD , wilbur dear , wilby — minecraft ign | WilburSoot

twitter | @ WilburSoot ( Wilbur Soot ) , @ ZoneWilbur ( wilbur )

instagram | @ wilbursoot ( Wilbur Soot )

discord | WilburSoot — tiktok | @ ogwilbursoot ( Wilbur Soot )

∘*⋆｡˚.∘ ೃ ˚.

**─── 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐬 , 𝐀𝐥𝐞𝐱 :: [ 𝐐𝐮𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐭𝐲 , 𝐐𝐮𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐓𝐰𝐨 ] ───**

( STREAMS DAILY ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/quackityhq ) ⋮⋮ 19 - 20 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | big q , ALEXXX <3 — minecraft ign | Quackity

twitter | @ Quackity ( Quackity ) , @ quackity4k ( quackity4k )

instagram | @ quackity — discord | quackity , discord.com/invite/quackity ( Planet Duck )

∘ ೃ ⋆｡˚.✧∘*｡˚.

**─── 𝐍𝐢𝐤𝐢 :: [ 𝐍𝐢𝐤𝐢 𝐍𝐢𝐡𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐮 ] ───**

( STREAMS ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/nihachu ) ⋮⋮ 19 - 20 , SHE/HER

their ( phone ) contact | NIKI , WIFEYY <3 — minecraft ign | Nihachu

twitter | @ Nihaachu ( Niki ) — instagram | @ nihaachuu ( Niki )

discord | Nihachu , discord.com/invite/JafFZNkQ9V ( Nihachu’s Discord Server )

✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡˚.∘⋆˚.

**─── 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐬 :: [ 𝐅𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐲 , 𝐈𝐭𝐬𝐅𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐲 ] ───**

( STREAMS DAILY ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/fundy ) ⋮⋮ 21 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | fav. furry boy <3 — minecraft ign | ItsFundy 

twitter | @ FundyLive ( Fundy ) , @ AlsoFundy ( Fundy ) — instagram | @ fundylive ( Fundy )

discord | Fundy , discord.com/invite/JQhZZBb ( Fundy’s Discord or Something )

⋆｡˚.✧∘* ೃ .

**─── 𝐊𝐚𝐫𝐥 :: [ 𝐊𝐚𝐫𝐥 𝐉𝐚𝐜𝐨𝐛𝐬 ] ───**

( STREAMING DAILY ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/karljacobs ) ⋮⋮ 22 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | KARL ( OSS ) <3 — minecraft ign | KarlJacobs

twitter | @ KarlJacobs_ ( karl :) ) , @ honkkarl ( karl too )

instagram | @ karljacobs_ ( Karl Jacobs )

discord | KarlJacobs , discord.com/invite/karl ( Karl’s Server )

∘⋆｡˚.✧∘*⋆｡˚.

**─── 𝐋𝐌𝐀𝐎 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐦𝐚𝐣𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐬 :: [ 𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐞 , 𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐠 ] ───**

( DOES NOT STREAM ON TWITCH SO | youtube.com/user/technothepig ) ⋮⋮ 21 , HE/HIM 

their ( phone ) contact | the blade , <techno3 — minecraft ign | Technoblade 

twitter | @ Technothepig ( Technoblade )

∘*⋆｡˚.∘ ೃ ˚.

**─── 𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐬 , 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐲 :: [ 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲𝐈𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐭 , 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲𝐎𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐭 ] ───**

( STREAMING DAILY ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/tommyinnit ) ⋮⋮ 16 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | tommyy , bitchboy — minecraft ign | TommyInnit 

twitter | @ tommyinnit ( TommyInnit ) — instagram | @ tommyinnitt ( TommyInnit )

discord | TommyInnit#0680 , discord.com/invite/aN6rT4D ( TommyInnit’s Discord )

tiktok | @ tommyinnit ( Tommy )

∘ ೃ ⋆｡˚.✧∘*｡˚.

**─── 𝐓𝐨𝐛𝐲 :: [ 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 , 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨𝐋𝐈𝐕𝐄 ] ───**

( ALSO STREAMS DAILY ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/tubbo ) ⋮⋮ 17 , HE/HIM ; THEY/THEM

their ( phone ) contact | tubboat !! — minecraft ign | Tubbo_

twitter | @ TubboLive ( Tubbo ) — instagram | @ tubbolive ( Toby Smith ) 

discord | Tubbo , discord.com/invite/tubbo ( Tubbo’s Discord Server )

✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡˚.∘⋆˚.

**─── 𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨(𝐛) :: [ 𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 ] ───**

( STREAMING DAILY ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/ranboolive ) ⋮⋮ 16 - 17 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | ranboo !!! :) — minecraft ign | Ranboo

twitter | @ Ranboosaysstuff ( Ranboo ) — instagram | @ ranboomc ( Ranboo ) 

discord | Ranboo , discord.com/invite/ranboo ( Ranboo’s No-Crime Cult! )

tiktok | @ ranboolive ( Ranboo )

⋆｡˚.∘⋆｡∘˚.✧∘* ೃ .

**─── 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐲 :: [ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 , 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐗𝐃 , 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐬 ] ───**

( BARELY STREAMS ON TWITCH BUT | twitch.tv/dreamwastaken ) ⋮⋮ 21 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | hardened. clay. — minecraft ign | Dream , DreamXD

twitter | @ Dream , @ dreamwastaken ( dream ) , @ dreamhangout ( DREAM ) , 

@ Dream_Fanart ( Dream Fanart ) — instagram | @ dreamwastaken ( Dream ) 

discord | Dream — tiktok | @ dreamwastakenwastaken ( Dream )

∘⋆｡˚.✧∘*⋆｡˚.

**─── 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐬𝐨𝐧 :: [ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 , 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐖𝐚𝐬𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 ] ───**

( STREAMS ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/georgenotfound ) ⋮⋮ 24 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | gogy B) — minecraft ign | GeorgeNotFound , GeorgeeeHD 

twitter | @ GeorgeNotFound ( George ) , @ GeorgeNootFound ( George ) 

instagram | @ georgenotfound ( GeorgeNotFound ) — discord | George 

tiktok | @ georgenotfound ( GeorgeNotFound )

∘*⋆｡˚.∘ ೃ ˚.

**─── 𝐍𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐬 , 𝐍𝐢𝐜𝐤 :: [ 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 ] ───**

( STREAMS ON TWITCH | twitch.tv/sapnap ) ⋮⋮ 19 - 20 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | sapdaddy — minecraft ign | Sapnap 

twitter | @ sapnap ( Sapnap ) , @ sapnapalt ( sapnap )

instagram | @ sapnapinsta ( Sapnap ) — discord | Sapnap — tiktok | @ sapnaptw ( Sapnap )

∘ ೃ ⋆｡˚.✧∘*｡˚.

**─── 𝐀𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐫 , 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐭 :: [ 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐭 , 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐋𝐈𝐕𝐄 ] ───**

( STREAMS DAILY ON TWITCH ! | twitch.tv/eret ) ⋮⋮ 21 , ANY PRONOUNS

their ( phone ) contact | ereteret<33 — minecraft ign | The_Eret

twitter | @ The_Eret ( Eret ) , @ Eret_Alt ( EretAlt ) — instagram | @ eretvr ( Eret )

discord | Eret , discord.com/invite/9HGxD7U ( Eret’s Pub )

✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡˚.∘⋆˚.

**─── 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐏𝐒𝐄 :: [ 𝐂𝐨𝐫𝐩𝐬𝐞 𝐇𝐮𝐬𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝 ] ───**

( ALSO DOES NOT STREAM ON TWITCH SOO | youtube.com/c/CorpseHusband ) ⋮⋮ 23 , HE/HIM ; THEY/THEM

their ( phone ) contact | corpsie ! — minecraft ign | CORPSE_CATTT

twitter | @ Corpse_Husband ( Corpse Husband ) , @ CORPSE_alt ( CORPSE )

instagram | @ corpse_husband ( Corpse Husband ) — discord | CORPSE

✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡∘⋆˚.

**─── 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲𝐥 ::** **[** **𝐁𝐚𝐝𝐁𝐨𝐲𝐇𝐚𝐥𝐨 ] ───**

( DOES STREAM ON TWITCH !! | twitch.tv/badboyhalo/ ) :: 25 , HE/HIM

their ( phone ) contact | bad :] — minecraft ign | BadBoyHalo , GoodGirlHalo

twitter | @ BadBoyHalo ( BadBoyHalo ) , @ SaintsofGames ( BadBoyHalo )

instagram | @ badboyhalo_ ( BadBoyHalo ) — discord | BadBoyHalo , discord.com/invite/ecAHwHr ( BadBoyHalo's Discord )

⋆｡˚.✧∘* ೃ .

**┗━━━━━** **( 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐌𝐀𝐍𝐘 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐄 ! — 𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐋𝐔𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐂'𝐒 . ) ━━━━━┛**

**— — —**

∘.∘⋆｡˚.✧∘*⋆｡˚.

**— — —**

**⊱┊** ✧˖* **꒰ 𝐀𝐁𝐎𝐔𝐓 [𝐘/𝐍] !! ꒱ؘ** *･῾ ᵎ **⌇ ⁺◦**

Y/N Lucilfer-Sinclaire ( born on October 31, 1999 [ age 21 ] ) , better known as her online alias Miss Lucilfer ( also simply known as The Devil , Lucilfer , and The E-Girl ) , is an English-born American Youtuber, gamer, and streamer. She is mainly well known for participating through MCC’s Season One ( 1-12 ). She is a rather familiar member of both Minecraft servers, SMP-Earth and SMP-Live. They joined the Dream-SMP in late July, along with nine other members; after a few months of _'disappearance'_ , she logged back in late September. While also gaining massive popularity with her comedic videos and Twitch live-streams that are primarily centered on the games Minecraft, GTA V, and Final Fantasy.

On her New Year Livestream, which was about a total of 7 hours from December 31, 2019, to January 1, 2020; [Y/N] did a small tease for a face reveal. By at the end of the stream and for a good five minutes, she had turned on her face-camera. She ( visibly ) wore a black hoodie on with [h/c] bangs covering the majority of her eyes, additionally wearing a black mask. For at least 2 weeks, the footage was clipped then shared around momentously and had a hashtag that placed 3rd on ( Twitter's ) trending. Around later the month, [Y/N] did a proper face reveal by doing a full stream with a face-camera on and appearing in one of MrBeast's videos. 

They have said several times to be from England, United Kingdom and was raised there until 15 years old of age; moving with an older cousin to North Carolina, United States. ( Reasons are still kept personal or unknown. ) She grew up with a younger sibling ( sex / gender is unknown ) , who is just 5 years younger. She says herself that she is a childhood friend of Wilbur Soot, which he has happily confirmed and even stated to have many old photographs of their younger selves. After revealing, also from her New Year stream, she had graduated high school early; then attended a private college ( at 17 years old ) and recently finished a Bachelor’s degree ( within the category ) of Fine Arts and Design. [Y/N] is about 5”8 feet tall ( 172 CM ) and currently lives in the state of North Carolina with a pixie-bob cat named Montgomery and an antaresia snake named Yurika; also including the said relative as her roommate, Haru. ( Who has appeared in several videos and is well-loved in her fanbase. )

**— — —**

**( 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑𝐒 :: )**

**❝ 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲. 𝐈𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭.** **❞**

I am trying my best when it comes to writing ( about ) AND while respecting a creator’s boundaries, some content creators do not talk specifically on this subject ( fanfictions , AU’s , etc ) so I’m being as cautious and attentive as possible. Also, it should be completely evident that certain relationships will be strictly platonic and will be within a streamer’s personal boundaries. ( EX :: Techno , Tommy , Tubbo , Ranboo , Schlatt , Dadza , Purpled . )

You can consider this book as an Alternative Universe or One-Shot story, either way, I wouldn’t mind. I want this to be clear that I am not trying to be disrespectful ( to anyone ) in any way; with what the ‘Dre SMP’ members do and how their plot or script is. I am entirely proud of what they’ve accomplished the past year and how the events are currently going. :)) 

Also, some family dynamics or context I’m using are headcanons! ( EX :: ) Techno has stated in a past stream ( called ‘becoming unbelievably rich [Dream SMP]’ at 1:02:24 ) that he has actively de-canonized the information about being the canonical son of Philza and that it’s not a part of the story he has constructed. But he says it’s okay with it being a personal head-cannon.

**( 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 :: )**

**❝ 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐒𝐌𝐏; 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐤. ❞**

This story, to put it gently, is ( half on half ) filled with intentions that are platonically romantic. People will flirt with one another, but it’s kinda just about friendship, at the end of the day. ( !!! ) Though in general, there’s lots of swearing, strong usage of profanities, and inappropriate / quite childish jokes. And ( furthermore ) with very descriptive scenes of ( canonical ) violence, gore, and etc; particularly during in-game chapters. Mild usage or implied consumption of ( of age ) drinking, drugs, and smoking. There will be a few triggering or suggestive subjects in some chapters; I will try to specify which ones in a said chapter’s beginning notes, etc. :) If I miss one, don’t be afraid to comment or privately message me about it !!! ( That would really help a-lot <3\. )

I’ll add more when there is any :) .

**( 𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐓𝐒 :: )**

Towards ( somewhat ) mainly to the members of the SMP !!! And to their lovely writers and role-players of the server’s ongoing plot. For the layout, I’d like to thank my friends; Bee and Kairi. Everyone say thank you to both Kai and Bee; love them lots <33 . Also big credits to the respective owners of the photos and songs I used; LMAO. /srs 

**( 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐒 :: )**

Publicly published on December 31st, 2020. There will be editing and grammar / spelling errors. ( English isn’t my first language, so, LMAO . ) OOC means out of character for the certain / labeled chapters of the book; which does not use the online personas of its content creators. DSMP stands for Dream SMP, specifically meaning that the labeled chapter will only consist of ( very detailed ) role-playing / acting in the server.

Have a great New Year and hope you enjoy this reader insert, haha.

**— — —**

✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡∘⋆˚.


End file.
